


Lost moments [fanart for kairos by ariestess69]

by Alqua_Taari



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Supernova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alqua_Taari/pseuds/Alqua_Taari
Summary: Fanart for "kairos" by ariestessThanks for creating an inspiring, beautiful story!





	Lost moments [fanart for kairos by ariestess69]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [kairos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933760) by [A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter). 



Emma, lonely in a mental hospital, remembers her happy moments with Regina and Henry, including a foodfight. Everything was so vibrant back then, and all that is left now are rare specks of color amidst the shades of grey. Is there a way out of this trap?

 


End file.
